


Dave Drinks a Delicious Coca-Cola® on a Hot and Sweaty Summer Day With His Lover

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coca-Cola®, Coca-Cola® Zero Sugar, M/M, Taste the Feeling™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: Coke
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Dave Drinks a Delicious Coca-Cola® on a Hot and Sweaty Summer Day With His Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts).



DAVE: ahhh  
DAVE: *glunk* *glunk* *glunk*  
KARKAT: HEY, COOL GUY.  
DAVE: hey you dirty little devil man  
DAVE: hows about you rub your little viena sausage fingers all over my slicked up nude and hard upper body while i lean against this brick wall in the summer sun  
KARKAT: OKAY!  
DAVE: mmm yeah thats it thats the stuff  
KARKAT: WHAT'S THAT COOL DRINK YOU'RE DRINKING?  
KARKAT: IT SURE LOOKS REFRESHING ON A HOT DAY LIKE TODAY.  
DAVE: oh this  
DAVE: this is just a bottle of cool crisp Coca-Cola® for relaxing sexily on a hot day and just devoting yourself to reaching ultimate quench nirvana  
DAVE: no big deal it just adds that sweet syrupy glaze to the memories of the best summer of your life  
DAVE: every sip like traveling back in time and reliving everything good of bygone days  
DAVE: every bottle giving you the energy you need to go windsurfing or jetskiing  
DAVE: but relaxing too so you can just chill the fuck out with a total babe like a karkat vantas on your arm and hes rubbing your belly  
DAVE: just feeling your awesome abs you have  
DAVE: you crack open another Coca-Cola®  
DAVE: everyone else chilling in the alley just starts flying off the thing that we say  
DAVE: just going crazy  
DAVE: cheering and whooping  
DAVE: cuz its your life you know  
DAVE: its you  
KARKAT: I'M THE THING WE SAY.  
DAVE: yeah that  
DAVE: mmmmm  
KARKAT: MMMM?  
DAVE: mm?  
KARKAT: MM MM.  
DAVE: mmmmmmmm  
DAVE: mmh hmmm  
KARKAT: MMM MM.  
KARKAT: AAAAAAH~~~  
KARKAT: HUH.  
KARKAT: HEY, THAT TASTES PRETTY GOOD.  
DAVE: yeah thats the delicious flavor of tasty Coca-Cola® drink  
DAVE: available at your friendly neighborhood bodega where all the other cool sexually active teens hang all day  
DAVE: also try Coca-Cola® Zero Sugar with more real Coca-Cola® flavor and still without any sugar  
KARKAT: SOUNDS LIKE A SWEET LIFESTYLE  
DAVE: you know it  
KARKAT: MMMMMM.  
DAVE: mmmm  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: Taste the Feeling™  



End file.
